En tu lugar, Granger
by Somnus.n
Summary: Se había enamorado de alguien a quien detestaba y no era capaz de consolar, ni siquiera hablar, mirar o saludar. Porque allí él y su pena, y ahí ella en su amargura, en distintas veredas.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenecen, son todos de la propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

 **Tu lugar en el mundo, Granger.**

Abrió los ojos de par en par como si hubiese descubierto algo inimaginable y fuera de todo parámetro, fuera de los límites y los confines de la tierra, y, aun con la vista fija en el platinado cabello del muchacho caer sobre sus ensombrecidos ojos Hermione Granger no pudo seguir mintiéndose. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire todavía oculta tras el frío muro, porque de pronto darse cuenta de algo así la había dejado varada en medio de un océano sin nada a lo que aferrarse, ninguna vaga convicción de moralidad a la que sujetarse para no ahogarse. Y sintió pena de si misma, de su propio cinismo, de aquella doble vida que llevaba.

Había empezado con simples gestos. En primera instancia sólo era mirarle a la distancia burlándose y lamentándose interiormente de las actitudes del muchacho, con cierto halo de superioridad debía admitir. Luego, sin embargo, empezó a reparar en todos esos pequeños detalles que antes había pasado por alto, por ejemplo las arrugas que se formaban en la frente de Malfoy cada vez que gruñía a Crabbe o a Goyle, o la forma en que tocaba su nariz cada vez que le mentía a algún profesor por no llevar los pergaminos hechos. Pero, de pronto no sólo eran esas pequeñas cosas las que en efecto hicieron que Hermione comenzara a detestar con más y más ganas al antes invisible slytherin. Un día de la nada se descubrió, si (se había descubierto como un ratón acercándose a una trampa) contemplándole sin esa efusiva voz interior que le decía que Malfoy era esto y lo otro, un día esa voz desapareció y ahí estaba ella simplemente observando como los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana de la biblioteca daban a parar en el platinado cabello del muchacho que se había dignado a aparecer en ese, su espacio. Y después ya no fue sólo eso.

Saliendo de pociones un jueves a medio día se obligó a quedarse más de la cuenta haciendo como si ordenara los utensilios en su mesa mientras escuchaba la conversación que el profesor Slughorn sostenía con Draco Malfoy. Alzó un par de veces la mirada preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo, en qué mierda estaba pensando quedándose allí y qué pretendía con eso. No pretendía nada, quiso mentirse y sin pensar un minuto más en esa infame y arrastrada acción guardó sus cosas y avanzó hacia la puerta. Fue allí cuando ambos cuerpos chocaron y le pudo escuchar gruñir enfadado mientras un envolvente aroma comenzaba a ser perceptible.

—¡Ah, Granger! — refunfuñó el muchacho malhumorado avanzando como un huracán. —Quítate de mi camino.

Y le parecieron años los que se quedó ahí bajo el umbral de la puerta aún con el perfume del muchacho en su nariz. Después de ese "incidente" Hermione no quiso pensar más en el tema, y evitó mirarlo, evito reparar en él, y evitó todo lo que tuviera que ver con él. Había entrado varias veces al Gran Comedor sin mirar la mesa de Slytherin casi como en actos robóticos. Si alguien osaba molestar a Ron o a Harry simplemente seguía en lo suyo sin darle mayor importancia.

No obstante, este día había resultado ser completamente diferente al resto, porque ha pensado por primera vez en su vida haber querido ser otra persona. Una como él, una de un linaje mágico como el de él. Pero no ha servido de nada desear, porque le ha tocado un rol diferente en el mundo, estar en la otra vereda y, tal vez en algún momento hubiese jurado que esas brechas podrían haberse acortado porque la vida no era en blanco y en negro, habían vías políticamente correctas para hacer del mundo uno diferente del que aún seguía creyendo Draco Malfoy. Un Malfoy al que había pillado gritando desgarradamente en el baño de prefectos, aquel mismo muchacho pomposo y egoísta de once años, ahí ahora pegándole a los espejos en un acto bestial que Hermione, pensó jamás había visto en nadie más.

Y sintió miedo pero, ahí se quedó, resistiendo y fue entonces cuando pudo verle derrumbarse,; las lágrimas en sus mejillas, los dientes apretando sus blanquecinos labios.

 _Entonces, abrió los ojos de par en par como si hubiese descubierto algo inimaginable y fuera de todo parámetro, fuera de los límites y los confines de la tierra, y, aun con la vista fija en el platinado cabello del muchacho caer sobre sus ensombrecidos ojos Hermione Granger no pudo seguir mintiéndose. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire todavía oculta tras el frío muro, porque de pronto darse cuenta de algo así la había dejado varada en medio de un océano sin nada a lo que aferrarse, ninguna vaga convicción de moralidad a la que sujetarse para no ahogarse._ Sintió su corazón acelerarse, de amargura y de algo más que no pudo ser capaz de reconocer. Ese era su lugar en el mundo, había descubierto la parte más humana del más idiota muchacho Hogwarts, y peor: se había enamorado de alguien a quien detestaba y no era capaz de consolar, ni siquiera hablar, mirar o saludar. Porque allí él y su pena, y ahí ella en su amargura, en veredas opuestas.


End file.
